


The Hopelessness of A-rank #1

by xxsnailxx



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, and a whole bunch of others that probably dont get a full line of speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsnailxx/pseuds/xxsnailxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most fatal mistake an operator can make is to underestimate the opponent. And Kunichika has no choice but to admit that she had underestimated the full force of the Border... and Commander Kido's strength of will.</p><p>Now, her precious game collection is at risk. And so is the result slip that Tachikawa had tried so hard to hide. Seriously, what were the chances of anyone looking in an encyclopedia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hopelessness of A-rank #1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written on impulse, because it just hit me and I realised my love for this unit and how completely hopeless they are.

Kunichika had thought Commander Kido was simply dishing out empty threats. She had thought Jin was simply kidding. She had thought Tachikawa was simply taking advantage of the situation.

Well, now she knows how wrong she had been.

"No!" she screams, making a lunge for Azuma. "My PlayStation!"

"Come on, Kunichika. This thing is ancient. I bet your games for this aren't even working anymore," Fuyushima reasons, tugging the console from Kunichika's stubborn grip. "We both know you haven't touched this thing in ages. Why keep this, when PS 4 has been out for two years?"

"It holds sentimental value!" she retorts, half under her breath. It would be embarrassing to admit that her 'sentimental value' actually refers to the precious memory of beating Fuyushima in Street Fighter for the first time. It doesn't even matter that he had an arm in a cast, that time.

"Sentimental value? That thing? You haven't touched it for so long that it's already sticky! And you say it has sentimental value?" Tachikawa shouts from the other side of the kitchenette, disgusted, as he tries in vain to hide a stack of frozen croquette boxes (Kako was doing a freezer raid) from Izumi.

"Tachikawa-san! You managed to hide croquettes in there?! How did you—?"

"It seems he stuffed the edible ones behind stacks of ice cubes to camouflage as the back of the freezer," Kako informs him, looking amused. "And _my_  unit was blamed for the high water usage in this part of the building, last month. How many attempts did Tachikawa-san make before the wall was successful?"

Kunichika drops the console in shock. "Gah! Tachikawa-san's brains worked outside of battle! I'm so proud of you~!"

Izumi looks close to tears, but smiles anyway. "For the sake of character growth, I'll forgive you, just this once."

"It's a battle for croquettes," Tachikawa points out. "That's more important than rank battles."

"No way!" Yoneya retorts, throwing yet another part of Kunichika's precious video game collection to the door linking her room to the kitchenette. "Catch, Shuuji."

"Why are we doing this?" Miwa mutters yet again, catching it easily.

"I wonder..." Kikuchihara echoes lamely, blindly stuffing boxes of unopened video games into the rubbish bag. "Tachikawa Unit deserves #1 on so many other things. Like the craziest gaming operator and messiest operation room."

Kunichika grins smugly. "It's easy, really—"

"He meant that as an insult," Fuyushima informs her. "Hey! You never told me you have this! You haven't even opened it yet?"

"What are you talking about? Oh... that's the limited edition Star Wars Lego game, isn't it? It came out on the same day as L4D, so I bought it, too. The reviews were pretty bad, though."

"You could have mentioned it!"

Izumi cracks up on the sofa in front of the television (he has long given up on saving his possessions) "Fuyushima-san likes Lego?"

"Yes! There are deep theories behind those childish bricks! They stick together! No glue required! Don't you see? If the whole world—"

"Right! I'm sorry I asked. I absolutely understand, Fuyushima-san."

Now, it's Yoneya's turn to crack up in the background. "Bullet-fool got himself into one of Fuyushima-san's famous tech talks." Fuyushima chooses to ignore him.

"Is this," Narasaka starts, his voice filled with cold disgust, "the bamboo shoots I gave Izumi as a one-and-a-half-weeks early birthday present, last year?"

"What? Ah... bamboo shoots? Geez! Tachikawa-san, you put it in the freezer!? And I was scouting all over the place for it on Narasaka's birthd— oops."

"Ah, well... I was holding a box of frozen fried prawns for the freezer when you passed it to me..."

"No, you were holding oranges!"

"Is there a difference!?"

Tokieda, who has just entered the kitchenette with a new box of disposable plastic gloves, drops the box, his expressionless facade slipping for a moment. Then, he hastily picks the box up and hands it around without a word.

"Tokki!" Yoneya greets thankfully as he slips on the gloves to pick up an abandoned sticky and dust-covered Gameboy from behind a shelf. "Can you believe it? Tachikawa-san said there's no difference between an orange and frozen shrimp tempura!"

"What! So that's what the awkward silence was about! I meant, what does it matter if I was holding oranges instead of a box of fried prawns?"

"Fried prawns go into the freezer. Oranges go into the fridge. Do you need us to tell you such pointless things, Tachikawa-san?" Jin asks, laughter evident in his voice. He had just entered the operations room, and Kunichika doubts he had heard any of the previous conversation. "Here, I brought the rubbish bags."

"I've already sent Taichi to get those," Azuma sighs, crossing the kitchenette to receive the bags. "Shouldn't you know?"

"Hahaha~ Of course I know. I also know that Taichi will get the wrong provisions. He'll use Azuma-san's money to buy Kunichika a new game console instead. Shouldn't Azuma-san know that?"

"Kuruma-senpai's kindness must be rubbing off on him," Murakami notes. He is reading one of the dictionaries Tachikawa's teachers had given him.

"That's not something to be proud of," Kuruma mutters, looking ashamed as he attempts to dart out of the room. Presumably to stop Taichi. Kunichika won't let that happen.

"Kuruma-senpai, wait! Since Taichi-kun is being kind, shouldn't you encourage that...?"

"Ah... well, if you say so."

Azuma gapes as Kuruma goes back to sorting through Kunichika's books on Murakami's behalf. "... My money."

"Come on, Azuma-san~ Surely you have enough money to spare for this poor girl whose game supplies are being unmercifully raided?"

"... If you put it that way, but I'm taking you off the list of seventeen-year-olds I'm taking for lunch next week."

Izumi cracks up again.

"And... Izumi. I'm not buying you that lunch, either. You have to pay for your teammates. It's part of team-bonding."

"Wh-what! No!!"

It's Yoneya's turn to crack up again.

"Yoneya's lunch goes with it."

"What!? Azuma-san, you can't! I'm not even on the same team!?"

"I'll just be taking the snipers and Shuuji. The rest of you 17-year-olds have been eating too much."

Miwa stands up and bows politely. "Thank you for the consideration, Azuma-san."

"Azuma-san! Did you just take my name off for no reason!?" Konami whines from the kitchenette doorway.

"I need to save my money, Konami. It can't be helped."

She stomps into the living room and starts 'helping Kuruma-senpai to remove heavy encyclopedias from the shelf'.

"Azuma-san, surely you can add me to the party?" Tachikawa asks shamelessly, fumbling around for the switch of the microwave oven. Kunichika wonders how he could forget where the switch is even though he uses the oven everyday.

"Well... Seeing as your results have been improving lately, I might consider—"

"What's this!?" Konami's scream comes from the bookshelf, cutting Azuma off mid-speech. "Kou-san, can you believe this? 5/100 for math! And it's just last term!"

"Ughh..." Tachikawa groans from his spot. "My free lunch..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the whole of that... congratulations. Not particularly long, but I can't believe I bothered writing it... What am I doing with my life?
> 
> And a few hours after publishing it, I remember that Tachikawa-san is in university... *apologizes because idk how the system works there*


End file.
